The present invention relates generally to improvements in surgical procedures related to the eye, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for the removal of blood clots and other impurities, including the lens from the eye.
The outstanding and unexpected results obtained by the practice of the method and apparatus of the present invention, are attained by a series of features, steps and elements, working together in inter-related combination, and may be applied to biological organisms in general and particularly the eyes of humans, and hence will be so illustrated and described. The present invention may be used to perform a biopsy at any portion of the anatomy as well.
Applicant has found that in order to perform various exploratory, diagnostic, or other surgical procedures with respect to the eye, that it is neccessary for an incision or opening to be formed through the wall thereof such that the instrumentation necessary might be inserted therethrough. When the procedure intended is completed it then becomes necessary to close the opening and permit the incision in the wall of the eye to properly heal such that the eye might function in a proper manner. In applicant's co-pending patent application referred to above, the process of forming and closing the opening is disclosed, and which incision might be formed for use in accordance with the present invention. To facilitate the discussion of applicant's present invention dealing with the removal of blood clots or the lens of the eye, reference is made to the co-pending application to merely illustrate one form of initial surgical procedure that might be conducted to gain access to the interior of the eye for practising the present invention.
By way of illustration and not limitation, once an incision has been made and a passageway formed from the exterior to the interior of the eye then a variety of instruments may be inserted within the passageway to accomplish physical tasks. In accordance with the present invention the instrumentation is designed to be inserted through the passageway for removing any object or deposit, such as blood clots, tissue and impurities from vitreous material contained within the eye as well as the removal of part or all of the vitreous or the lens from the eye and its replacement with another material.
The term "object" or "deposit" as used herein is intended to include any portion of the body that is to be removed partially or entirely therefrom for whatever purpose it is so desired. By way of example and not limitation, this may include a blood clot, a growth, such as a tumor, or other impurity in the eye, or any other portion of the body however formed, the lens of the eye, healthy, diseased or dead tissue for a biopsy or other reason.